The Savior and The Boy
by Master of Courage
Summary: Angela has just moved to the town on Castanet Island. Can she help bring it back around and find love in the mix of it all? Or will she lose all she's worked for? R&R! Rated T for suggestive themes on up coming chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is little old me! Writing my first fanfiction based on my favorite game series Harvest Moon! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own the HArvest Moon games series or any of the charecters! Right's remain with the crators of this amazing game!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The cart bounced up slightly as it went over the dirt road. Angela leaned back against the hay and smiled, her brown eyes were shut, her form the picture of relaxation. Her brunette hair was cropped short and rested just above her shoulders. She was slender and was dressed in a green polo over an orange shirt, blue jean shorts, brown boots adorned her feet, and white gloves covered her hands, and a bag attached to a belt was strapped around her waist. She hummed a soft tune as the man who was driving the cart, a sturdy man with brown hair, said, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you moving to Harmonica Town?"

Angela smiled. "I want to start a farm." She remarked and a small light began flying around her. The light stopped and hovered in air quickly taking for of a small fairy looking creature dressed in orange with green hair. Angela blinked and leaned forward, whispering to the sprite, "What Finn?"

Finn scrambled about. "We have to go see the Harvest Goddess! You have to remember that! She really needs-"

Angela smiled and plucked Finn from the air, resting him on her shoulder. "I know she needs my help. Don't worry as soon as we get to my new farm we'll head out to go see her, I promise."

Finn looked at her with worried eyes. "You mean it?"

Angela chuckled and leaned back again. "Of course I mean it. I want to make things better on this island, you know that." She smiled up at the sky. When Finn had come to her that day, she knew she was going to be in for the greatest adventure her life would ever know. She stretched her arms out and relaxed again. Maybe she could sleep a little though before she went chasing down the Harvest Goddess. She shut her eyes again and let Finn's chippering and the creaking of the carts wheels lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What cha think? I know it was short I'm sorry. I hope you all liked it and I'll get right on writing the first chapter! R&amp;R please! I would love to hear from y'all! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: To The Beginning

**Hello my dear readers! So, today I was trying to save my friend from going and killing herself. She's going through a lot of issues today and her boyfriend says I'm the better person to help her. I guess I am, I'm not to sure. Whatever you guys aren't here for me sob story! YOu're hear to read this fanfic right here :) Thanks for tuning in!**

**Note: if its** _italicized _**it's either a thought or a dream. **

**Disclaimer! I again do not own the Harvest Moon game series! Right's remain with the makers!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: To The Beginning<p>

Her new house was…a wreck. Angela's eye twitched in slight frustration as she looked up at the run down house. The roof looked as if it could cave in at any moment and the barn and coop were just as bad. Finn buzzed around her head before hovering next to her. "This is your house?"

Angela nodded and let out a sigh. "I guess but you got to do with what you're given." She smiled softly. _I'm going to be optimistic about this and not get upset. _She thought to herself. _Besides, it's got kind of a homey feel to it. _She looked up at the house again and groaned inwardly to herself.

"Well if you say so." Finn remarked and turned his head. "Hey someone's coming this way!" He flew behind Angela in hopes of hiding himself as Angela spun around to face her visitor. A short chubby man in blue Victorian style suit smiled brightly and walked up to her. His hair was grey and his face was old and happy.

Angela blinked several times before smiling back at him. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked nicely when the man stood in front of her.

The man nodded his head. "Hello Ms. Angela. I'm Hamilton; I'm the mayor here on Castanet Island." Hamilton's smile brightened. "I'm so happy you decided to live here! I know your sister was a joy." He laughed and his belly shook slightly.

Angela nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Molly is quite a people's person."

The mayor's smile made his eyes wrinkle. "Good. Now about the house, I know it seems rough around the edges but with a little TLC it'll be good as new." Hamilton smiled. "And while we're on the topic of your new home what would you like to name your ranch?"

She thought for a moment before smiling. "How does Haven Ranch sound?" She smiled brighter. "Yeah that's got a ring to it."

Hamilton laughed again. "Then Haven Ranch it is. I guess that's all I'll see you around." He turned to walk away before turning back and saying, "Welcome Angela."

Angela smiled for a moment before turning back to her run down ranch. "Wonder if Molly had something like this." She rubbed the back of her head. "Well if she could do it I can do it!" She smiled brightly and punched the air as Finn flew around her head.

"We need to go see the Harvest Goddess Angela!" He exclaimed, tugging on her shirt, trying to get her to move but to no avail. "C'mon, C'mon!"

Angela smiled softly at the little sprite. "Wait, I want to check this place out first. Then we'll go." She walked up to the door and gripped the handle. "The front might be the only bad part." She told Finn as she twisted the door knob and stepped inside. The interior was plain in a sense. There was a kitchen in the upper left corner, a table rested in the center of the room; a bookcase, a storage box, and a night stand were all pressed against the wall opposite of the front door. The single bed was pressed against the right wall. The walls were light blue and the floor was brown wood. Angela smiled as she stepped further inside. "It's not that bad actually."

She walked over and flopped down on the bed. "This is actually pretty nice." She chuckled and sprawled out on the bed. Finn buzzed over her.

"Angela! We've got to go see the Harvest Goddess! Are you even listening to me? Angela!" He landed on her stomach and looked at her. She'd fallen asleep. Finn huffed and sat on the edge of the bed. When she woke up, he'd make her go talk to the Harvest Goddess.

* * *

><p><em>She was some place dark, very dark. Her feet felt like they were being sucked into mud. She forced her body to move. She raced through what seemed to be a swamp. The air was thick and heavy. If felt like she'd been running forever. A light appeared at the end of the darkness. She panted heavily and continued to run. She was almost there, only a little further. <em>

_ When she reached the light, someone wrapped their arms around her. He held her close, comforting her, though he never spoke a word. Before she realized it, she was crying, sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her hair softly, trying to calm her. When she looked up to see her saviors face, the darkness swallowed her again. The man was gone and she was alone. She let out a scream of terror as she began to race through the muck. She had to find him. She just had to!_

_ Branches began to appear and cut into her arms and ripped at her clothing. Her fear spiked another degree and she ran faster. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she needed to find that man again. He brought peace to her heart and calmed her raging storm. Where was he? _Who _was he? As she raced through the growing forest, the swamp disappearing, she felt warmth run down her body and someone pulling her back against their chest. She calmed and she knew. It was him. The man she was looking for. She panted heavily and relaxed more into him. "Who are you?" She whispered and he just chuckled. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. _

_ She wanted to stay there forever but soon there came a banging noise. She frowned, wondering what could be ruining her time with her mystery man. More bangs echoed through the trees and she felt him let. "What are you doing? Don't leave please!" She spun to stop him but he was already gone but a voice ran through her mind, whispering softly to her that they'd see each other again._

_ And with those last words echoing in her mind, Angela awoke._

* * *

><p>Her head was throbbing and when she sat up, beads of water rolled down her cheek. Angela wiped the tears away before jumping off of her bed. She walked over to her door where someone had been knocking and opened it to find nothing. No one stood outside her door. She looked around before frowning and looking down. There was an envelope on her door step. Angela leaned over and picked up the letter before stepping back inside. She sat at her table and opened the envelope. There was a piece of folded paper inside it.<p>

Angela blinked and withdrew the paper from the envelope and unfolded it. There was a child's handwriting on it and it read:

"Hello! Welcome to our island! I'm Chloe, Ramsey's granddaughter. My grandpa's the local blacksmith. Come by our shop if you need anything done okay? Thanks!"

Angela chuckled softly at the letter and set it down. So everyone on the island knew that she had moved in. She knew she shouldn't be surprised, everyone must have known she was Molly's younger sister. Molly...she was the one who had really convinced Angela to move to this island. She'd been the one to save it the first time and when Finn had asked Angela for her help this time, she knew, deep down, that he had asked Molly first but Molly had told him to ask Angela for help. "Angela!" Finn's voice broke her thoughts and Angela turned her head to look at the small sprite.

"Yeah, Finn?" She asked with a smile.

The small harvest sprite buzzed around nervously. "We need to go see the Harvest Goddess!"

Angela went wide eyed at his remark. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I forgot we were going to go see her once we got here." She stood and headed for her door. "Let's go Finn, we've got an island to save."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I sure hope you did! I was worried I was making it too much like the game so I fiddled with it a bit. I really really really hope you guys keep reading! You're all my insperation! and please: COMMENT! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: No Help Needed

**Woo I'm burning through these things :O I'm amazed with myself. I guess its because I make the chapters shorter then most huh? Oh well. **

**Disclaimer! I do not own the charecters or the game series Harvest Moon. RIghts are still with the creators.**

**Note: I'm a little cautious of this chapter, worried you guys may not like it. Tell me if you don't and I'll rewrite it and/or make it up later in other chapters! Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: No Help Needed<p>

Angela walked through the farming district she lived in and she was in awe. There was a pond, a water tower, a wind mill, even a water wheel and hot spring! Of course with Finn pestering her, Angela had no time to enjoy the little things. She walked up a road that led up to a water fall that was truly beautiful. She ignored Finn for a moment so she could stop on the bridge that crossed the river and looked at the cascading water. She smiled in delight and leaned against the rope slightly. "It's beautiful huh?"

Finn grumbled. "We need to go Angela."

Angela chuckled. "Ok sorry." She turned to walk the rest of the way across when there was a cracking sound. Before she realized what had happened, the wooden plank beneath her gave out. She gasps softly as she reached up the grab on to something, anything. A hand gripped hers and someone grunted.

"Hold on ok!" A male voice yelled to her and she looked up. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes was gripping her hand and reaching his other hand out. "Give me your other hand!" He commanded sternly. Angela blinked at him for a second before doing as he said and reaching her other arm up to grip his other hand. The man pulled her up slowly, hoisting her up far enough to where she could get one leg back on to the bridge. When she was safely on top and on the other side of the bridge she collapsed to the ground.

"Thank you so much… I would have been a goner if you hadn't shown up when you did." She looked up at the man. He was dressed in a long sleeve light purple dress shirt and greyish checkered Capri style pants. Over his shirt he had a dark purple sweater vest that had cream designed diamonds on it and a red ribbon tied around his neck. He had long black socks on underneath his brown shoes. In short; he looked like a rich kid.

He panted heavily and looked at her. "Don't mention it." He straightened and dusted himself off. "You're the new rancher right? Molly's younger sister?"

Angela stiffened slightly. _Is that the only way these guys are going to know me? Because I'm Molly's little sister? _She stood and dusted herself off as well. "Yeah, I'm Angela." She didn't mean for her answer to come out so harsh and she watched the man frown.

"I'm Gill, Hamilton's son." He nodded to her. Angela nodded back and fidgeted slightly. They stood there in an awkward silence before Gill cleared his throat. Angela frowned at him slightly and he looked at her. "You're legs bleeding by the way."

Angela blinked. "What?" She then registered the stinging pain in her leg and when she looked down sure enough, there was a gash in her right leg. "Oh that's great. It must have happened when the bridge gave out under me."

Gill's frown deepened. "You should go to the clinic and get it checked out with Jin."

Angela arched a brow and looked back up into those bright and oddly concern filled blue eyes. "I'll be fine. No need to worry about me." She smiled brightly at him. "Again, thanks for the save. I owe you one!" She waved at him before limping away. Once she was far enough away she leaned against a nearby building. "That was a close one. I guess I'm lucky he was there to catch me." She let out a soft sigh as Finn sat on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The sprite asked and Angela chuckled.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now this spring you were telling me about. It's this way right?" She pointed toward a path into a forest ingrown area. Finn nodded and Angela pushed herself away from the building.

It was dark and she could hear rustling coming from every direction. "Finn…" Angela trembled slightly. "Are you sure this is the right way?"

Her companion nodded slowly. "Y-yes…" He muttered and looked around. "Hey look there's a light!" He flew in front of her and pointed dead ahead and sure enough there was a break in the trees. "That must be the Goddess Spring!" He flew ahead and Angela walked slowly after him. The pain in her leg had numbed but it was still irritating.

When Finn and Angela broke through the trees, Angela gasped. There was stone stairs leading down to a small spring of clear water. Stones that at one point must have formed a bridge across the water were broken up slightly. Trees surrounded the area but none of them could compare to the large tree standing on the other side of the water. Angela walked to the other side, making sure not to slip into the spring and looked up at the large tree that was greener then anything she'd ever seen before. "Wow… Its beautiful…"

"It is beautiful." Angela jumped back at the sound of an unfamiliar feminine voice. A woman appeared in front of her. Her hair was long and a mix of blue and sea green. Her eyes were a bright cerulean color. She was dressed in a flowing blue gown that had a gold neck line. She had a gold choker around her neck and matching bicep cuffs. She had on several gold bracelets and anklets and she was bare footed. She would look human if it weren't for her pointed elf like ears, the blue aura that radiated from her, and the wings that rested on her back. "Hello Angela, I am the Harvest Goddess."

Angela gaped at the beautiful woman for a moment before shaking her head to focus her mind. "Hello." She bowed slightly to the goddess.

The Harvest Goddess chuckled softly. "There is no need for the formalities. I know why you are here."

Angela looked at her. "Yes ma'am. Because you need my assistance correct?"

The Harvest Goddess shook her head and Angela frowned. "I'm very sorry but, your help is no longer needed." Angela froze, she didn't even breath.

"Excuse me?" She muttered softly.

The Harvest Goddess looked at her. "We, my husband and I, were concerned that the tree would die again like it did when your sister moved here. However we no longer have that fear."

Angela frowned deeper. "So you called me here for no reason?" Her voice came out cold and harsh, angry.

The goddess frowned sadly at her. "I'm very sorry." Angela was already turning.

Angela forced herself to calm down. "Its ok, I'm going to stay here anyways." She smiled. "If you need me, just come and ask."

The Harvest Goddess nodded. "Thank you Angela." And with that, she disappeared. Angela let out a sigh and turned. She wasn't needed…_again._

When she got home, Angela flopped back down on her bed, face first. Finn sat next to her. "I'm sorry Angela. When the goddess sent me out to get you she was so scared. I guess they fixed things." The sprite looked down at his hands.

"It's not your fault. I guess we just got here to late is all." She let out a sigh and there came a soft knock on her door. She groaned into her pillow muttering, "Go away…" before standing and walking over to her door. She opened the door and found Gill and another man standing outside. The man had long black hair that was tied back with a ribbon and soft black eyes. He was dressed in Asian style attire with black pants, a green and yellow eastern shirt, and black eastern slippers. In fact, he looked quite Asian. He also had on glasses and a white lab coat. Angela frowned slightly. "How may I help you gentlemen?"

Gill put his hand out toward the man. "This is Jin, the doctor here on the island. I told him about your fall and that your leg got scratched up."

Jin nodded to her. "I'm here to check on it." Angela's frown deepened as she looked at the doctor then at Gill.

"My leg's fine." She said but it was too late. Jin had moved around her and was moving her toward one of her dining room chairs.

"I'll leave you to it then Jin." Gill watched as Jin nodded to him before looking at Angela. "This is for your own good." He turned and walked away, closing the door on his way out.

Angela's eye brows knitted together in confusion. Why was he worried about her? He'd just barely met her…

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly my favorite part to write out of this chapter was the bridge scene :) at first I was thinking I'd have Owen save her but no, I wanted Gill to be the hero :3 So did you guys like it? Hate it? DOn't really care about it? Do tell please. Again I'm sorry if it wasn't good. REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: When She Awakens

**Hey everyone! How y'all doing? Are any of you out there? I sure hope so! This chapter was fun to write. It gives you a little more insight into Angela's thoughts and feelings. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own this game series or any of its charecters. Rights remain with the makers of it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: When She Awakens<p>

"Keep it clean and try not to do too much work for a while." Jin was saying as he stood. He'd patched up Angela's leg, turned out it wasn't anything to serious. She stood with him and smiled.

"Thanks again. How much do I owe you?" She asked as she reached around to grab her wallet.

Jin placed up his hand. "No charge needed. Though do you have time? I would like to talk to you."

Angela frowned and nodded. "I'd offer you some tea but I don't have any." She felt bad. Here Jin was offering her no charge and just to talk to her and she had nothing to offer him like a simple cup of tea. Still he chuckled and said it was no problem he sat down across from her and intertwined his finger together. He was calm, cool. Though the whole while he'd been cleaning and bandaging her leg he'd told her to be careful and watch what she was doing like a worried hen. She smiled at the thought. _Everyone on this island must be very close. _She thought then frowned. If that was the case why hadn't Molly found someone? _"I don't need anyone." _She'd said and smiled. Angela, of course, knew that was a lie. Molly was the feminine one, she was liked by everyone she'd meet and she was easy to love. Yet when Molly had said those words, Angela could see the loneliness that had filled her older sibling's eyes.

Jin cleared his throat and Angela snapped her attention to him. "So you're older sister is Molly correct?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, she is." She looked down at her hands. "My sister is a very nice person and she's one of the reasons I came here. I always wanted freedom and she supported me all the way." She chuckled softly. Molly had always encouraged her to get out. "She never once treated me like our parents did. Of course when she was home it was so much better. After she left, our parents started on me. They compared me to her. I guess…I kind of hated her for leaving me alone… But that also gave me room to become stronger." She looked up and caught Jin's stare. "Oh I'm so sorry! I kind of babbled on there." She rubbed the back of her head and blushed.

Jin smiled softly. "It's alright. I am a doctor after all so if there's anything you need to get off your chest, just tell me and I'll listen." Angela blushed deeper and fidgeted.

"You're a kind man Jin. Thank you very much." She put her hands up slightly in defense. "Of course if you need anything you can come to me too. I mean I'm not a doctor but I can still listen if you need it."

He chuckled at her and smiled. "Thank you very much Angela. So besides your sister, what else inspired you to move here?"

Angela had to think about that. She had always wanted a way out of her horrible home. So maybe Molly had just provided her with the push she needed to get started. "You're talking to yourself, Angela." Jin chuckled and Angela jumped.

"W-What?" She blushed deeply and looked at him as he started laughing.

"She was your push." He chuckled, repeating what she must have said out loud but had thought she had only said in her mind.

"F-Forgive me. I didn't mean to talk aloud like that." She blushed deeper as Jin calmed.

"No, no it's ok." He smiled at her before standing. "Well, I have to be going. Come see me if that scratch starts bothering you."

Angela stood with him and walked him to the door. "I will." She smiled softly. "Thanks for coming by." Jin nodded and waved before walking away. Angela watched him leave before shutting her door. She yawned softly and trudged over to her bed. The light outside was dimming and she was tired. She walked over to a bag she'd brought with her and unzipped it. She withdrew a cream colored night gown and took a quick shower in the bathroom she hadn't yet seen.

After a quick shower, not paying much mind to the white tiled floor and pale yellow walls of her bath room, she leaned over the white sink and brushed her teeth. The mirror was round and had a thin layer of dust on it. She'd have to clean a little in the morning. Once she was clean she crawled into her bed and covered herself up to her chin with the blanket she had. Finn, who had remained silent and hidden while Jin was around, flopped down next to her. "Sleep tight Angela."

She smiled softly. "You too, Sparkle; we got ranching and farming to start tomorrow." She rolled over as the last ray of sun light faded outside and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>She was in the forest again. The trees once again coiled closer, hissing like snakes. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, and when she tried to, the air would freeze in her lungs. She stayed calm though as she trudged through the dark forest. He would be here… she was curtain of it. He had to be there, because if he wasn't, who would save her? <em>

_As she walked through the trees slowly, arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a soft gasp. Heat raced through and she suddenly realized how cold she had been. She shivered lightly in his arms and pressed back against him. He was home, he was safe. "You found me…"She whispered and he chuckled. _

"_Of course I did, I will always find you when you need me most." He nuzzled her neck and she shivered again. "Are you afraid of me?"_

_She frowned deeply and tried to turn to look at him but he cupped her jaw and tilted her head away to place a soft kiss on her neck. "No, I'm not. Should I be?" She licked her all too suddenly dry lips. _

_She heard him chuckle again and shivered as his hot breath ran over her skin. "I don't know honestly. Maybe, we'll have to see. But for now, just sleep. You've had a long day." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and lay down with her, cradling her to his chest. Her eyes felt heavy and she hummed softly._

"_Ok, but will you be here when I wake up?" Fear suddenly coiled around her, suffocating her._

"_I will be." He hugged her close. "Go to sleep now sweetheart."_

_Angela nodded slowly and let her eyes drift shut._

* * *

><p>Angela's eyes blinked open to the bright light streaming in through her curtains. She stretched and yawned softly. She sat up and popped her back. "Mmm, good morning Finn." She glanced around before spotting the sprite still asleep at the corner of her bed. She chuckled and crawled out of bed slowly as to not to disturb him and grabbed a pair of work clothes from her bag. She dressed quickly and quietly and when she was finished she wrote a note for Finn saying she went out to get some supplies before leaving.<p>

She was walking toward town when she spotted Gill talking to a young boy with short light brown spiked hair. She frowned deeply and as she walked closer she could hear their conversation.

"Bo, you need to fix the bridge, our new resident could have died yesterday had I not come along when I did." Gill growled softly.

The boy -Bo was his name? - nodded. "I'm sorry Gill; I'll get on fixing it right away." He bowed politely and ran off just as Angela stepped up beside Gill.

"Hey Gill, what was that about?" She asked curiously. Gill turned and looked at her before glaring slightly. Had she done something wrong?

"You should be at home resting; Jin told me you shouldn't over work yourself." He snapped.

She frowned and walked around him, keeping her head up high. "I'm fine to walk. He just said I shouldn't overdo it which I'm not, I'm just going shopping. So relax will ya?" She could hear Gill growl under his breath before she felt him grip her arm slightly.

"You should rest and get better. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." He pulled her back a little to roughly and she lost her footing. Angela let out a gasp as she fell back into him. His arms wrapped around her and help her up. "Are you ok?" He asked, his breathing so close it caused her hair to move with it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She felt her cheeks heat up before standing straight and pulling from him. "If you think I'm not capable of handling myself then you have another thing coming." She smiled back at him. "But thanks for the catch; maybe next time I can save you." She waved her hand and ran off before he could protest. It was strange though. When he'd caught her it had felt so familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What cha guys think? Who do you think little Angela will end up with? Cause I honestly don't know. Ok that's a lie, I know :3 Remember: Please COMMENT AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Love you all!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Thoughts Go Reeling

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been busy up the ass. Plus I've gone through a lose. This past week I had to put down my best friend. He was an amazing dog and I really miss him. But I know he'll always be with me! So instead of sulking here ya go! The next chapter in this WONDERFUL story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this game series, rights remain with the creators!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Thoughts Go Reeling<p>

Why had he felt so familiar to her? Angela sat down on the beach between her house and the town and looked out across the waves. Her bags rested beside her. She sighed softly. She'd gone shopping and had gotten everything she basically needed besides seeds to plant. Now she was just watching the tide slowly come up then out. "And what was with the way he smelt." She shivered. He had smelt of cinnamon and old wood, wild yet calm. Was she crazy? Liking the scent of the mayor's son? She must have caught a cold, what else could explain it? But it wasn't just the aroma of him but the way he'd held her. _Who else has held me like that? _She thought as she stood and grabbed her bags. Clouds were rolling in and there was a distant sound of thunder. She looked up to the sky and let out a soft breath. "I should get home before it starts pouring."

Angela trudged up the slope to the road and walked up the path to her house. Just as the first sprinkles of rain started falling from the grey sky, Angela stepped into her house and shut the door. "Finn, I'm home." She called and flipped on the lights. She set her bags down and looked around. "Finn, where are you?" She called and looked around the small home. She frowned deeply before noticing the sheets on her bed moving. Her small companion crawled out from under them and he gasped for air.

"I'm sorry Angela. I was trying to make your bed and I got caught under the sheets." Finn frowned apologetically to her before flying over and landing on Angela's shoulder. "What did you buy?" He asked as he looked at the bags.

"Oh just a few things to make for dinner, hope you don't mind rice balls, and tomorrow I'm going to go get my tools and seeds so we can start farming." She smiled softly and carried the bags over to the small fridge she had that rested in a corner of the kitchen.

Finn smiled and flew down, helping her unpack the bags slowly and place the food into the fridge and cabinets. "Finally we can get this place feeling like a home then." He clapped when they finished. There was a clap of thunder and Finn and Angela both shrieked when the lights went out.

"Oh great, what else could go wrong?" Angela sighed and found her way around till she found a candle. Just as she struck the match and lit the candle there was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning causing a shadow figure to appear in her window. Angela and Finn both screamed as someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A muffled male voice came from outside the door. Angela twitched and walked slowly to the door. When she opened it, she was hit by a blast of wind. Standing outside her door was a smiling man with pale hair, his eyes cat like and green. He was dressed in a loose long sleeve light blue shirt with blue strips on it as well as a dark blue muscle shirt underneath it. His legs were covered in loose pants and he had flip flops on his feet. Angela blinked as she looked at him, he was soaked.

"It's raining out here you know?" She said over the roar of rain. The man continued to smile and nodded.

"I know. Might I please come in?" He asked politely. Angela blinked again and nodded, moving out of the way as he stepped in. She shut the door with haste and turned, looking at the odd man's back. The man turned and, still smiling, bowed his head to her. "My apologies, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Toby, I'm a fisherman." He stood straight and looked at her. "You must be the new farmer I've heard about."

Angela nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, I'm Angela. Now would you like a towel? You're soaking wet." She started heading for her small bathroom to grab him a towel, tripping over a few things before she made it there. She heard the sounds of rustled clothing and when she turned, Toby no long had his stripped shirt on. Her eyes widened as she took in his physique. He was slender but muscled and his skin seemed to glow softly in the candle light. Angela gulped softly before turning around and grabbing a fresh towel. When she turned again, he was completely shirtless. She felt her cheeks heat up as she moved toward him, trying hard to look away as she handed him the towel. "Here you…go." She said softly.

Toby smiled and took the towel from her and placed it on his head. "Thank you very much for this." He said and sat down. Angela watched him for a second before looking at his shirt's that were resting in his lap.

"So why were you out in the middle of a typhoon?" She asked and motioned to his shirts. "And if you want I can lay those out to try to dry if you'd like."

Toby continued to smile and handed her his shirts. "Thank you, it would be greatly appreciated. And I was fishing out by the water mill in Flute Fields and lost track of time. Next thing I knew it was raining. I was heading back to my place in town but then it started raining harder."

Angela nodded as she hung his shirts over the backs of the two empty chairs before sitting in the open one. She looked at him. "Well, you should have been paying attention." She and Toby both chuckled.

"I suppose so. But it's so calming being out in nature. It's easy for one to drift off." He chimed. Angela chuckled softly and leaned back. "Which brings me to ask, do you like fishing?"

Angela blinked at him for a second before smiling. "I used to go fishing with my sister. You probably knew her."

Toby blinked softly before laughing. "You're Molly's younger sister? I never would have guessed. You look different from her."

Angela smiled softly at him. "Thanks I guess. You're the first person to tell me that. It seems like everyone only knows me as her younger sister." She sighed softly.

Toby's head tilted to the side. "You don't seem to happy Angela."

Angela smiled softly at him. "Oh no I'm fine really." She rested her arms on the table. It was odd, having someone else in her house. How was she supposed to act? What was she supposed to say? Was it awkward for him to be here? Did he think she was weird? What should she do?

"Angela?"

Toby's voice snapped her attention back to reality. She looked up from her lap and glanced at him, smiling. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Toby chuckled and Angela felt her cheeks redden. How long had seen been spaced out exactly?

"I said it looks like the rains stopped outside." He motioned to the window where subtitle rays of soft light were peaking around from the parting clouds.

Angela blinked at the pink light of sunset and chuckled softly. "It sure looks like it." She smiled at Toby as he stood. She stood with him and watched him grab his damp shirts.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Angela." He smiled again and walked around to her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Maybe sometime soon we can go fishing together.

Angela's blush deepened as she hugged him back and muttered a maybe as he headed for the door. She waved goodbye to him as he walked off toward the town. She looked at the setting sun and sighed. "This island is full of some strange people."

* * *

><p>Gill looked out his bedroom window as the grey storm clouds parted. He sighed softly and looked down at the journal in front of him. He'd been writing down how the day had gone until her started absentmindedly started doodling, then that doodling turned to drawing, then that drawing turned into a portrait, and that portrait turned into Angela. Why had he drawn her face he had no idea. But now that he had, he couldn't stop the thoughts that plagued his mind. Why had she felt so…so…right when she was against him? When he hugged her why had it felt like she belonged there? Gill refused to say he liked her in a romantic way; he didn't have time for romance. But the new farmer was running through his mind like a jack rabbit on a sugar rush. What was he supposed to do?<p>

Gill closed his journal and leaned back in his chair, looking at his ceiling. There was so much he didn't know about Angela, and yet he was fighting with if he thought of her romantically or not? Was he insane? He must have lost a few bolts up stairs. What else could explain it? He sighed softly and shut his eyes; Angela's face automatically appearing behind his eye lids. "Why do you keep popping up everywhere?" He whispered to himself and slowly let himself drift off into sleep, Angela's face still playing in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So what cha think? Did ya like it? I hope you did! I liked the scene when Toby stripped  he's sexy. Please comment! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: When The Rain Comes

**Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me so long to update! Been busy up the butt. I'm gonna be in my schools play :D can you believe that? Well I was in the christmas play too (I was Santa, Stage MAnager, and a Sugarplum. Can you believe _that!_) Anywas! Her's my latest addition to my lovely story.**

**Disclaimer: Again I do NOT own the Harvest Moon game series or any of the characters. Rights remain with Natsume and the othercreators!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: When The Rain Comes<p>

The sun was warm above as made the still moist ground shine. It had rained again during the night and now there was dew everywhere. Angela hummed as she walked towards town. She wanted to go talk to Hamilton about a plot of land near her farm that wasn't being used. "You really think he'll let you use it for farming?" Finn asked as he buzzed around her head. Angela nodded to her green haired companion.

"I don't see why not." She said confidently. She looked up at the orange sprite and smiled reassuringly. "Relax." Angela chuckled and walked across the stone bridge that led to town. When she was on the other side, Angela walked straight before she stood in front of the door to Town Hall. She opened the door slowly and looked inside. "Hell-"

"Did you hear me Gill!" A girl's voice growled. Angela blinked as she eyed the scene inside the building. There was a girl a couple years younger than her drilling holes into the back of Gill's head with her electric blue eyes. She had pink hair that was in ringlets and in pony tails. She was wearing a short, spaghetti strap yellow Lolita style dress, light pink knee high socks, and pastel yellow sandals. There were several flowers pinned into her two pigtails.

"Turn around dang it!" She growled to him.

Gill sighed and continued messing with the bookcase behind the counter. "Quite your shouting Luna, you're acting like a little kid." Luna growled again at him.

"How dare you say that to me! I do not act like a kid!" She hissed.

Angela blinked again and closed the front door slowly causing the bell above the door to chime. Gill and Luna turned to see who had come in. Angela blinked again, feeling awkward, she fidgeted. "Ugh. I'm sorry. Gill, I was looking for your father, is he around?"

Gill shook his head. "He's not, I can help you."

"Oh, no you don't! I was here first!" Luna snapped and glared at Gill again. Gill rolled his eyes and walked out from around the counter and to Angela, ignoring Luna's glares.

"What do you need?" He asked when he stood in front of her. Angela stiffened slightly and was quickly assaulted by his wild scent. Cinnamon and wood filled her senses and she had to take a step back from him to regain herself.

"If she was here first you should attend to her." Angela said and motioned to Luna who began nodding in agreement. "I'll just come back later." She smiled lightly at a now frowning Gill.

Gill watched her face before nodding, not saying another word as he turned and walked back to the counter. Angela turned and exited the building, closing the door softly behind her. Well there went her plans to talk to Hamilton. She let out a sigh and leaned against the door slightly. What was she supposed to do now?

Angela snorted again as Finn landed on her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked. Angela nodded and pushed away from the door.

"I'm fine Finn." She smiled at her companion and started walking toward the main stores in town. Across the main street next to Town Hall there was Sonata Tailoring. Angela had gone to check it out but when she had, it was closed. She continued walking and passed over another small curved bridge and strolled past a bar. Knowing, already, that the light yellow and green building was closed until night, she continued on. Next to the bar was stairs that led up to the town's inn that had many rooms, but only two guests Angela had yet to meet. She walked past the stairs and to the docks. Near the docks was the fishery and when Angela looked at the store, she thought of that strange man Toby.

She pondered going and finding the cool collected guy when there was a laugh. Angela nearly jumped five feet in the air and spun around to see the very guy standing behind her. Toby was smiling that relaxed smile of his, in one hand he was carrying a fishing road, in the other he held a couple cords of line, each having a fish hooked at the bottom of it. "Good afternoon." Toby said smoothly and Angela blushed.

"Good afternoon." She said back and smiled kindly. "Had a good haul I see." She motioned to the fish with a lift of her chin. Toby laughed and lifted his hand that held his catch.

"Yes, the trout this year are really swarming in." Toby commented and smiled again. "Would you like on?" He asked.

Angela blinked slightly and reached for her wallet. "Sure how much ar-"

"No charge." Toby said and smiled yet again. "Think of it as a welcome present."

Angela laughed. "A fish as a welcome present? Wow you sure know how to treat a girl." She laughed again and Toby joined her.

"Well now how about this. I was going to save it and give it to you later but here." He reached out his other hand and handed her the fishing rod. "So you can fish."

Angela frowned softly. "You don't have to give this to me." She said lightly but Toby just smiled.

"I want you to have it so take it. I have another one so there is no need to worry about taking it." He again handed her the rod. "Take it." Angela frowned softly and took the rod. It was old and withered slightly with use but she could tell he had taken care of it.

"Thank you so much Toby." Angela smiled brightly. "This is amazing. I owe you one." She hugged him close as he laughed and hugged back.

"No need." He said again. "Maybe we can fish together sometime."

Angela blushed softly and nodded. "Sure." She smiled. "Maybe sometime this weekend ah?" Toby nodded and Angela smiled.

"It's a date then." Toby grinned and kissed Angela's cheek before walking away, leaving her gaping.

Angela blinked several times before she turned and started walking back to way she came. What was that about? She frowned softly and sniffed the air. IT smelt like... rain. Next thing Angela knew, it was pouring. Finn yelped and tucked himself inside of Angela's shirt. Angela frowned and rain toward the closest building; the bar. The door, with her luck, was locked. She groaned and looked up at the clouded sky. She was protected from the rain at least. Finn crawled up to her shoulder and shook himself dry. "That's just our luck." Finn remarked and placed a small hand against the side of Angela's head.

"Agreed." Angela said on a sigh. "First the Harvest Goddess tells us that we don't need to save the Goddess Tree and island from going back to its crappy state." Finn gasped at her language and she rolled her eyes. She didn't care if she cussed anymore. She was cold, tired, and actually pissed. _I came here out of the goodness of my heart to save this place and I get turned down a goddess. _Angela snorted to herself.

She shivered and looked out across the small road and frown when she saw someone crawling up the stairs that lead down to a small walkway near the water. "H-…Hey!" She yelled and bolted for the collapsed person. She helped the cloaked person under the shelter of the bar's small cover. "Are you ok!" Angela said and moved the hood from the persons face and gasped when she met the most beautiful pair of mix match yellow and green eyes. "I'm…I'm sorry." She said to the tan man. He had short silver hair that had a small braid off to the side. Under his left, yellow, eye he had a white tattoo of a line with three triangles pointing down under it. He was dressed in black turtle neck under a dark bluish-purple hooded cloak that was tied on the front with several pieces of beaded leather. His legs were covered by white pants that had burgundy and brown designs on the bottoms of the legs. There were two belts around his waist, one brown leather that was through his belt loops, the other was a silver chain that was hooked loosely to his waist. His feet were adorned with black boots.

The odd man looked at her with an emotionless expression as he coughed slightly. He was soaking wet. "Are you ok?" Angela asked again and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. The man blinked at her.

"I'm…fine. Thank you." He said in a low voice and Angela blushed. "Please…excuse me." The man stood abruptly which caused Angela to stumble back slightly until she caught herself. When she straightened herself, the man was gone. Angela frowned, puzzled. What was _that _about?

She leaned back against the bar door and frowned lightly at the still pouring rain. There was no doubt in her mind. She was surrounded by some strange people.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the strange man Angela saved! Will something happen between our heroin and Toby! What will happen to the island! IS FINN WEARING ANY PANTS! Lol jk :)<strong>

**Did you like it? I hope so! I was fighting with this chapter. I wanted it to go a whole diffrent way but I changed my mind half way through! **

**R&R Please :) Thank you for reading! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Tumbling Fall

**Yo everyone :D I'm keeping pretty good time with these aren't I? Seems what with me having nothing better to do over Spring Break concidering I'm sick. Whatever! HEre's Chapter 6 of my sotry :) hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this game. Rights remain with Natsume and other creators.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Tumbling Fall<p>

The rain hadn't let up and Angela was getting more peeved by the second. She taped her foot and glared up at the grey sky. "Thanks a lot! You find the worst times to start down pouring ya know that sky!" She muttered angrily to herself. Finn was shivering on her shoulder and whimpering softly. Angela frowned and took the small sprite into her hands and held him close to her to keep him warm. She, herself, was freezing also but she could stand it. Whereas her small companion could not. She leaned back against the front door of the bar and sighed. Her day had gone from eh to just plain crap. First, she hadn't been able to talk to Hamilton about that plot of land. Second, she had a strange talk with Toby that ended with "It's a date." and a kiss on the cheek. Third, it started raining. And lastly, she had saved some mysterious man that was now running through her head at a million miles per hour.

Angela was about to push away from the door when it swung open. She yelped as she fell flat on her rear and groaned. Finn yelped as well and hid in Angela's shirt as she rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok!" A young woman was standing over Angela. She had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail as was looking at Angela with concern filled green eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Angela said and stood, rubbing her lower back. _That really did hurt. _She looked at the woman who was around her age and smiled slightly. She was dressed in a short brown skirt and brown cowboy boots. Her chest was covered by a black sports bra like shirt under a long sleeve blue denim shirt that was tied in the front and showed off her toned stomach.

"Still I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was standing outside!" The woman rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously. "Let me buy you a drink to make up for it. Please?"

* * *

><p>"Oh so you're the new farmer then?" The woman, whose name was Kathy, said in astonishment. "Welcome then."<p>

Angela nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks." She sipped from her glass and ran her finger over the edge of it. Kathy actually seemed like a normal girl. Her father, as Angela had found out, ran Brass Bar and Kathy was a waitress there. "I'm glad I've actually managed to find someone who isn't totally crazy in this town."

Kathy chuckled. "Thank you I guess." She smiled at Angela. "But why do you say that?"

Angela scoffed and leaned back against her chair. "Before you opened that door there I helped this hooded guy out of the rain. Helped I did, and he went running off after."

Kathy frowned softly. "A hooded fellow you say?" Kathy looked over at her father, Haden, a sturdy man with a beard and a receding hair line. He was tall and built, dressed in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up under a brown vest. His legs were covered by blue jeans and his feet by brown boots. "Papa, did you think it was the wizard that lives above the clinic?"

Angela blinked. "Wizard?" She said, skeptical.

She sat and listened as Kathy explained that there was apparently a wizard living above Choral Clinic. When Molly lived on the island, he had apparently started coming out more and more often. But after Molly had left, he began being seen less and less, reverting back to his original state. "Rumor is, him and your sister were lovers." Kathy remarked.

Angela blinked. "Wow." Was all she could say. Her sister had fallen for a master of the black arts? Angela imagined her sister by the side of the strange man. It was a image she had trouble not laughing at it.

* * *

><p>If the rain did not let up soon, Gill was going to shot someone. No, it wasn't the rain that was pissing him off, it was the sheer fact he was stuck in the same room as Luna until the storm passed. Gill sat at the desk inside the lobby of Town Hall, trying to ignore Luna as she went on and on about how he never listened.<p>

"Maybe you need a wife to teach you to pay attention!" Luna snapped and Gill rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for a wife." Gill remarked. He continued to flip through his book, again ignoring her as she rambled on. What was that Angela girl doing? Was she caught up in the rain? He stiffened at the thought. _She does seem to space out. She might be stuck standing out in this weather and getting sick. _Gill thought to himself and stood abruptly.

"Hey where do you think you're going!" Luna snapped at him as Gill turned and headed for the door.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, runt." He said and exited out into the poaring ran before Luna could say another word. He didn't know where to look first so he started in the direction of Angela's home. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

><p>Angela whistled as she walked the path back to her house. The rain had cleared up only to have the clouds replaced by a blanket of stars. Angela had said goodbye to her two new friends and began her trip home. Finn was asleep in her arms, snoozing away and Angela smiled brightly.<p>

When she neared the path way leading up the hill to her house there was a soft groan. Angela stiffened and halted walking. She tightened her grip on the fishing rod Toby had given her. What had made that sound? She gulped slightly and moved the sleeping Finn to her shoulder and looked around. There was another groan and Angela gulped again. She moved forward slowly and glanced around when the groaning became louder. Her sight caught an object laying off the side of the path and bit the inside of her cheek. When she neared she gasped. Laying on the moist ground was Gill.

Angela raced up to him and knelt down, causing Finn to slip off of her shoulder and land on the ground. The sprite yelped when he hit the ground and looked up. "What hap-" He paused when he came face to face to the unconscious man. Finn yelped and scrambled away, hiding behind Angela as she placed her hand on Gill's forehead.

"Ah hell, he has a fever." She said nervously. The clinic was closed at this time of night and she didn't know if she was strong enough to carry him back to the mayor's house. So, she did the next best thing. Angela hoisted gill up, holding his arm across her shoulders and her arm around his waist. She started up the slope toward her home, taking the man who enticed her senses with her.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I again hope so! I really like this chapter :) and I hope you guys do too. Its a little shorter then the others and I'm sorry for that but eh, what can you do?<strong>

**Also! I'm working on a new story. Its gonna be a short one, only three parts to it but I really like it. Please vote on my poll for any other stories you'd like :) or private message me an idea. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7: NotSoStrange Stranger

**Hey guys. So yeah...nothing much to say :) Lol. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It went how I wanted it to, even though its a little short. Oh well :) so here it is. Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not won the Harvest Moon game series or any of the sort. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Not-So-Strange Stranger<p>

_She was there again. The field lay before her as it always did with the trees surrounding it, hiding her secret heaven from prying eyes. The moon above was almost full and lit the meadow with a soft light. There was a rustle behind her and she smiled. "With heaven, comes an angel." She said. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind and her angel gave a chuckle. _

"_If I'm an angel, then you must be god." He whispered in her ear and she shivered. "Funny you compare this place to heaven when the night I found you, you were running like a bat out of hell."_

_Angela frowned and thought of the first night she'd met him. "True." She ran her hands over his arms that were still wrapped around her waist. "But doesn't that show even more that you're an angel? You came to my rescue that night."_

_Her mystery man chuckled again and kissed her ear. "I suppose so." Angela smiled and shivered. She loved the sound of his voice. _

_She frowned softly. "Why do you seem so familiar? I know I've never meet you in person… I would remember if I had."_

"_I'm not sure." Was all he said and Angela frowned when his arms loosened around her. _

No… _She thought to herself. _Don't make this end...

* * *

><p>Gill groaned softly and rolled over. His eyes opened slowly and he came face to face with a sleeping Angela. He blinked slightly and sat up quickly which made his head ache. He groaned again and held his head in his hands. When the swimming in his head stopped he turned his head slowly to look at the sleeping girl again. She was sitting in a chair she had pulled up beside the bed. She was leaning over the bed, her arms propped up on it and her head lying on her arms. Her face was peaceful with sleep and Gill frowned softly.<p>

He let out a sigh. Last thing he could remember was walking up the hill to her house. Then…nothing. _What the hell happened to me? _He thought. He looked down at his hands and his eye twitched. "Why am I shirtless!" He said louder than he expected. Angela yelped and awoke to his yell. Angela's quick movements caused her to stumble off of her chair and on to the floor.

Gill looked at her and blinked as she groaned and rubbed her lower back. "Why does this keep happening to me?" She muttered. When she looked up at Gill, her hair was sticking up on one side. He couldn't help himself, Gill started laughing. He laid back, holding his sides as he laughed.

Angela arched a brow at him. "Hey! What's so funny!" She glared at him. Gill's laugh slowly turned into a chuckle as he looked at her again. He pointed at her hair and started laughing again. Angela blinked and smoothed a hand over her messed up hair and blushed. "Shut up!" She hissed and stood to her feet.

Simmering back down to a chuckle, Gill wiped his eyes. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He chuckled softly and sat up. "I didn't mean to laugh its just…" He looked at her and smiled. "You looked so stupid with your hair like that." He covered his mouth to stop himself from breaking out into laughter again as he looked at her.

Angela blushed slightly and kept smoothing out her hair. "S-Shut up…" She muttered. "Stop wasting all your energy laughing at me. You're sick, you need to relax." She moved toward the small kitchen off to the side of her room/ dining room. Gill frowned as she walked away.

"Sick?" He asked when she came back with a damp cloth in her hand.

"Yes sick. I found you passed out with a fever last night." She frowned at him. "What were you doing out here anyways?"

He blushed slightly and looked away. He would not admit he was worried about _her _being stuck out in the rain. "No reason." He said simply.

Angela scoffed. "Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Liar!"

"Woman! Stop being difficult!" Gill glared at her slightly.

Angela scoffed again and pushed him to lay back down on the bed. "You're being just as difficult." She leaned forward and placed the damp wash rag on his forehead. Gill blushed lightly and took in a soft breath.

"You still haven't answered my first question." Gill whispered more than said.

Angela blinked and sat back down in her chair, looking at him. "What question?"

Gill frowned at her. "Why. Am. I. Shirtless?"

Angela blushed brightly and fidgeted. "Ugh well. You were soaking wet and you were already pretty bad off so I figured I'd take off your shirt so you wouldn't get worse." Her voice wavered at the end and he gave a skeptical look. She quickly added, "I didn't take anything else off and I washed your shirt so if you want to put it back on then I'll go get it!" She stood and Gill shook his head.

"You are such a spaz." He said and smiled when she growled.

"Whatever." She muttered and grinned when she heard a grumbling noise come from his stomach. "I'll make us some breakfast, you rest." She turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Gill frowned softly and reached up to touch the rag on his forehead and blushed. Damn her for being so nice. _Doesn't she know that could get her in trouble with the wrong people? _He thought to himself and sighed softly. "Hey." He called and turned his head to where she stood in the kitchen.

"Yes?" She asked and turned halfway, a bowl and whisk in her hands as she smiled at him.

Gill blushed softly again. With her standing there like that, she looked beautiful in the light that filtered in through the window. Like an angel come down from heaven. He gulped softly and moved to stand and Angela yelped. "Hey what do you think you're doing? Lay back down!" Gill snorted at her.

"If I wanna get up then I'll get up." He said stubbornly and stood. He caught the rag that slipped off of his head and walked over to her. His head was swimming again but he grit through it as he leaned against the counter and watched her frown. She didn't protest and instead turned and beat the eggs she had cracked and placed in the bowl. "Thank you." He said and crossed his arms.

Angela blinked and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Gill blushed lightly and looked away. "Thank you…for, you know, taking care of me…" There was silence and Gill turned his face back to her to make sure she had heard him. He was greeted with a soft smile.

Angela shook her head slightly. "There's no need for thanks. Besides…" She turned back to the stove. "I had a debt to repay. After all, I'm sure you would have done the same." She smiled at him again and Gill smiled lightly back at her.

"You know." Angela said softly and Gill blinked. "You should smile more." She blushed lightly.

Gill blushed with her and opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the front door. He frowned softly and watched her set down her bowl and walked to the door. When she opened it there was a scowling Luna standing outside.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it :D I was thinking about having Toby the one knocking at the end but ya know, having Luna do it and then going into the next chapter sounded better. Tune in next time guys! Love you all!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Home

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long, been having some issues lately. But oh well :) Here's my latest chapter, read, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own this game series. Rights remain with the creators :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Home<p>

Angela blinked slightly at the scowling Luna. "Um hello." She said, nervousness building up inside her. She did not like being left wondering if someone was angry with her. This is exactly what she was feeling just then. Had she done something to piss Luna off? If she had, what had it been? She felt herself frown and tried to relax her shoulders.

"I was wondering if you might have seen Gill at all." Luna said as she looked over Angela's shoulders. The girls blue eyes landed on the shirtless Gill and she scowled deeper. "What are you doing here! I was worried sick after you ran off into that storm yesterday!" Luna pushed past Angela who blinked.

Angela turned slightly and muttered, "Yeah just let yourself right in." She frowned as Gill argued with Luna. They made a good couple. Angela scowled at the sudden pain in her chest. Why was she upset? She hardly knew the guy! Shaking her head, Angela walked over to the two home invaders and cleared her throat. Luna and Gill turned to her, Luna scowling and Gill blinking. "Um, Gill it was nice having you here I guess even though it was just you know, me saving your ass." She smiled as Gill flustered and glared at her. Luna's scowl deepened. "If you two don't mind, I have work to do today."

Gill frowned. "Oh right, you're farm." Angela nodded to him and Gill scowled softly. "I'm very sorry for being a burden."

Shaking her head, Angela moved to a small basket. "It's no problem. I'm just glad you're alright." Out of the basket she withdrew his shirt, vest, and other garments. When she walked over to him, Angela handed Gill his clothes and smiled reassuringly at his still sorry expression. "It's really ok Gill, you're even now. I'll see you around ok?"

Gill nodded stiffly and followed Luna to the door. When Luna stepped out Gill turned back to Angela. "Angela." He said softly.

Angela held in a shiver. What was with that tone in his voice? "Yes..?" She asked and looked at him.

Gill frowned deeply at her and a blush seemed to cross his cheeks lightly. "Nothing…just…just forget it!" He said and left.

* * *

><p>What had been up with him? Angela mulled that thought over and over again through her head as she walked to town in her dirty jean shorts and shirt. Her knees were dirty stained as well as the rest of her clothes; in her back pocket she had her gloves and on her feet were mud caked boots. She'd spent all day tilling up her plot of land and planting all her seeds. In a few days she should have strawberries, lettuce, cabbage, and potato plants growing alongside blooming lavender and hyacinth flowers.<p>

With all the work she'd done, she was needless to say hungry. So she had left Finn at home and was heading to Brass Bar for a bite to eat. As she crossed the bridge into town she saw Luna and Gill glaring at each other from outside of Town Hall. _Goodie. _Angela thought to herself as she walked up to them.

"You are such a jerk!" Luna was snapping at Gill. "Why can't you just stop being so stubborn and say yes to it?"

"Because, let's see, I can." Gill growled back to her.

Angela cleared her throat and the two looked at her. "Is everything ok?" She asked, worried. Luna glared at her slightly.

"Why don't you stay out of this?" The pink hair girl hissed at her and Angela blinked.

"Hey." Gill snapped and gripped Luna's wrist. "Don't talk to her that way." He growled and Angela blinked more. What in the hell?

Luna began to tear up and jerked her arm from him. "Gill you're such a…ass!" With that the girl ran off, leaving Angela…confused?

"Did… I do something wrong?" She asked and looked at a still glaring Gill.

Gill shook his head and turned to her, his body relaxing slightly. "You didn't do anything." He said and frowned. "Where are you headed?"

"The bar."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Blinking at him, Angela shook her head. "Not at all." Gill nodded and he and Angela started for the bar. _This is…weird? _She thought to herself with a slight frown as they walked past the tailors.

Gill looked at Angela from the corner of his eyes and frowned softly. Was she ok with him coming or just being nice again? He was about to ask if this was really ok when Angela gasped and stopped walking. "What's wrong?" Gill asked and looked at her fully. Her mouth was in a small O shape and she was blinking slightly.

"It's him." She said and pointed ahead. Gill followed her finger and frowned deeper when he say the _him _she was talking about.

The wizard was looking out across the water. He stood in front of the railing across from the bar. His face was knitted into a slight frown. Gill hadn't talked to him as much as some of the other villagers did. But he did know one thing; the wizard had Angela's attention, and that bothered him. Why, he didn't know, but for some reason having her looking at the wizard with such amazement made Gill want to punch the guy.

Watching with dismay as Angela stepped toward the solitary man; Gill stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. Angela walked forward and continued to look at the man. "Excuse me." She said softly and the wizard's head snapped to the side and he made eye contact with her. "Hi, I'm the girl who helped you yesterday." She smiled softly at him but the wizard turned to leave. "Wait don't go!" Angela said and moved forward. She grabbed his hand and held him there. "I'm Angela, you knew my sister Molly."

Why had she said that? The wizard stiffened and yanked his arm from her grip and ran off. She frowned softly and turned as a scowling Gill walked up beside her. "Don't worry." Gill said to her. "He's not used to people.

Angela nodded slowly, still frowning as Gill led the way to the Brass Bar's front doors. He held open the door for her and Angela smiled. "Such chivalry."

Gill scoffed at her and stepped inside behind her. "Shut up." He said but smiled. Angela smiled back at him.

"Angela!" A happy female voice called and Angela and Gill both watched as Kathy set a couple drinks in front of two men before racing up to Angela and hugging her.

"Hey Kathy." Angela laughed and hugged her back. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm ok. I'd be better if Owen-" She yelled over her shoulder at one of the men sitting at the table she'd just served. "-would stop being an idiot."

"Hey!" One of the men, a reddish-brown haired and grey eyed built guy, called. "I'm not an idiot!" He was dressed in a black muscle shirt, brown pants, brown boots, a white scarf, and working gloves.

Angela smiled. "What did he do?"

Kathy scowled at the man. "He wants to go mining after he just drank two cocktails and is now starting is third."

Angela blinked. "That is a very idiotic move."

"Look out Owen!" The blue haired man sitting across from Owen laughed. "They're both teaming up on you now!"

"Shut up Luke!" Owen hissed to his companion who wore a white and red fire bandana on his head. His chest was covered by a white shirt with the sleeves cut off under a brown vest. He had blue jeans on his legs, dark brown boots on his feet, and black fingerless gloves on his hands. When he turned, Angela saw his bright hyper yellow eyes and the white bandage over his nose.

Angela laughed and heard Gill snort and mutter idiots. When He walked by her to the an empty table and pulled out a chair for her, however, she saw the small smile of amusement on his face. Angela smiled softly and walked over to the chair to sit.

_This place is beginning to feel like home…_

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I hope so. I loved writing the ending, it was so cliche :) It was hard writing this chapter though, I couldn't really get into the beginning D: I'M S SORRY! Anyways keep an eye out for my next chapter :)<strong>

**Also I'm writing a short story so keep an eye out for that too :)**

**Also AGAIN I encourage requests! If you guys want me to write a story please message me! I'd be happy to write anything you guys want to see (just as long as its nothing TOO bad :P)**

**Thanks guys! And remember R&R! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Paradise

**Hey guys! So I really enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon game series rights remain with Natsume and the other creators.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Paradise<p>

"Hey Angela." Gill greeted his new friend as she walked into Town Hall. He frowned softly and blinked before rubbing his eyes. "Ok, hold on!" He said and put a hand out to stop Angela. "What in the hell are you wearing!"

Angela laughed and fingered the hem of her green cut off jacket. Under her jacket she had on a brown short dress with a belt around her waist and brown boots on her feet. She smiled at Gill. "Do you like it?" She spun to show all of her outfit to him and Gill blushed slightly.

"It looks nice. What's the occasion?"

Angela blushed slightly. "N-need there be an occasion?"

Gill scowled. "Actually, with you, yes. I don't take you as the type to dress up for no reason." He stepped out from around the counter and walked over to her.

Angela hissed at him softly and looked away. "Ugh, Toby wanted to go fishing together…" She said lowly and Gill caught on.

He frowned softly. "You're going on a date with Toby?" He asked and Angela frowned.

"You know, I'm actually not really sure."

"Not sure? How are you not sure about something like that?"

She shrugged. "You've meet Toby; he's very… well he's not black and white. He wasn't really you know specific on if it was a date or not."

Gil blinked. "Ok?" He said and shook his head. "Well good luck and I hope you have fun."

Angela scowled softly and nodded before turning and heading for the door. She stopped at the door and turned around. "I almost forgot!" She smiled and walked outside before coming back in with a box. "I kind of over shipped a lot of crops and I had some left over potatoes to spare. Thought your dad might like them." Gill took the box from her and looked at the potatoes inside.

"I'm sure he'll love them." He smiled at Angela. "I'll make sure we pay you back for this."

Angela shook her head while he had been talking and headed back toward the door. "Don't sweat it." She said and smiled back at him. "I'll see you around." She raced out of the building and Gill looked back down at the potatoes.

_Damn her…_

* * *

><p>Angela was walking down the slope toward the river in Flute Fields, farm land near her farm. This was her first time really exploring the area. She'd gone to Marimba Farm to get seeds but that was it. Now she could see that it was an even more beautiful place then she'd expected. As she walked, Angela looked at the water mill and the house that she had yet to find out who it belonged to.<p>

When she was almost down the slope she heard voices. "Toby… I feel like you've been avoiding me…" A female voice said.

"I haven't been Renee. Why would I avoid you?" Toby's voice was calm, like always, but there was something else under to coolness. It was something that sounded…pained?

"I don't know…" Renee replied and her voice trembled softly like she was holding back tears.

"Renee…" Toby said softly. Angela frowned softly and poked her head over the top of the slope and saw Toby standing in front of a short brown haired and brown eyed girl. The girl was wearing a yellow to-the-elbow sleeve dress with red plaid lining at the bottom of the skirt and red lined pockets and brown boots.

"Toby…" She sniffled softly and looked away. "I thought…maybe you liked me…"

Toby frowned, actually frowned, and gripped Renee's shoulders. "Renee…"

"No Toby…" She said and pulled away from him. Renee turned and ran off. Angela stood and watched Renee run up the slope. But Renee wasn't watching and ran straight into Angela. "I'm so sorry." She said and looked at Angela before trying to duck around her.

"Woo, woo, hold on." Angela held on to Renee's upper arms. "Just relax. I'm Angela, the new farmer here. Need any help with anything?"

Renee looked at her and shook her head. "Need to talk about anything?" Before Renee could say no, Angela added, "I'm a good listener. Trust me." She smiled softly and Renee stared to tear up again before sobbing and hugging Angela. Angela held on to Renee and let the girl cry, not saying anything. Then Toby came racing up the slope.

"Renee." He called and saw Angela and Renee. Renee turned to him and wiped her eyes. Toby walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Renee. "Renee…Marry me."

Angela and Renee both gaped at Toby's sudden offer. Renee looked up at him before smiling and nodding. "Yes…yes!" She hugged Toby close and cried softly in joy.

Angela smiled softly. "Congrats you two." She said and turned to walk back up the slope.

* * *

><p>"Toby did what?" Gill gaped as Angela sat across from him at their table at the bar. "You're not serious?" Angela chuckled and sipped from her glass. She'd ordered an apple cocktail like she always did and now she was sipping it slowly like a fine wine. <em>Bizarre girl. <em>He thought to himself as he watched her.

"I'm serious." She smiled. "He proposed to Renee today and she said yes. It was so sweet." She smiled softly, lost in thought and Gill frowned.

"Stop that."

Angela frowned and blinked. "Stop what?"

"Stop smiling like your some preteen." Gill said and looked away blushing slightly.

Angela chuckled. He knew she was already used to his attitude and compliments masked with insults. She was a smart girl, he'd give him that. "Still spaces out…" He muttered.

"What's that?" Angela asked and Gill blushed again.

"Nothing, talking to myself."

Angela smiled and laughed softly before finishing off her drink. "Well, dear Gill, I'm going to turn in." Angela said and stood. Gill frowned softly. He didn't want her to go yet.

"Wait." He said and stood also. Angela frowned and blinked at him. "Just, wait right here." He walked over to the juke box. Luckily, that belly dancer Selena wasn't in today, so he could mess with the music all he wanted. A slow piece came on at Gill's will and he smiled. "Excellent." He muttered to himself. He turned and walked back to a confused Angela. "Ma'am." He said and bowed to her, offering her his hand. "Might I have this dance?" When he looked up Angela was gaping. "This is the part where you saw yes." He smiled at her and Angela blushed.

"Piss off." She whispered and placed her hand in his and let him led her out to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Angela was laying in her bed looking up at her ceiling in the dark. What in the hell had just happened? She'd played over the night in her head over and over again. Gill had taken her out on to the small dance floor in the bar and they had swayed back and forth, slow dancing to the beat of the music.<p>

She'd felt a stir. That's all she was going to allow herself to believe it was, just a stir! When she had gotten home close to one in the morning Finn had already been asleep so she'd slipped off her shoes and had slipped into bed. Not that she was getting much rest or anything.

Though, when she finally did, her dreams were just as sweet as reality…

* * *

><p><em>The forest was quiet. Nothing was out of the normal. He paced back and forth. Where was <em>she_? He scoffed. He was insane. He wanted to do nothing more than sleep and enter a world where he could find the one angel that plagued him turning the wake hours of the day._

_ As he paced, he finally saw her. Though for reasons beyond him he could not see her face, but he didn't care, he had the feeling that she was more beautiful than any other. His body moving on its own, he walked up behind her like he usually did and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've missed you." He said softly and kissed her neck. He could say these things to her without fear._

_ She shivered and released the most beautiful giggle that it made him shiver in pure joy. "I've missed you too." She said with the voice of angels. _

_ "Can I tell you something?" He said softly to her and licked up the cords of her neck, making her shiver. _

_ "Of course."_

_ He inhaled her scent. "I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered in her ear._

_ His words enticed another shiver from her. "And I can't stop thinking about you…" He could sense her frown more than see it. "But…can I ask you something."_

_ He frowned softly. "Of course."_

_ "Why me…?" She whispered softly. "Why?"_

_ He frowned again and felt his conscience pulling at him. "I can't answer you now…" He whispered softly and kissed her cheek. "I will…when we see each other again…" _

_ And with that, Gill awoke from his paradise to be greeted by the morning sun of the new day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM! First climax of my story! What did ya think? Did ya like it? I hope you did. It was a lot of fun to watch the scenes play out in my head :) remember R&amp;R!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 10: Ripping At The Seams

**Jesus it's been so long. I'm sorry guys! I know I've been gone T^T forgive me. Though again, doesn't seem to matter, hardly anyone reads my work. Ah well. Que sera sera as they say :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I had fun with the end. I wasn't originally going to do this part till later but ah well. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Rights to Harvest Moon remain with NAtsume and other creators, I do not own it. Rights remain with them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Ripping At The Seams<p>

If there was one thing he was sure of it was that Angela was trying to suffocate him with his favorite vegetable –or fruit whatever! - and she was doing a damned good job of it! Gill looked at the box of tomatoes on his front porch and sighed. The summer heat was beating down like it did. It'd been weeks after Toby and Renee's surprise engagement and they were to be married that Wednesday. Funny how things happened. Gill picked up the box of fruits –vegetables?- and turned to walk back inside.

"Finally! I find you at home!" That oh so familiar, and unwanted, voice called to him. Gill groaned softly as he turned halfway to face Luna as she came marching to him.

"Can I help you Luna?" Gill asked sharply. He'd woken up in a good mood damnit! Why did he have to see this _girl's _face? _That's right, she's a girl and Angela's a woman. _Gill shook his head free of the thought. _Shut up head. _He growled inwardly to himself.

He would NOT think about her. He would not think about that retched little farmer who decided to go out of her way to be nice to _everyone. _Gill scowled softly. She was so….so… _Adorable? _His mind whispered and he growled under his breath.

"-even listening!" Luna snapped at him and Gill came back to real life. Luna was standing in front of him now and had apparently been asking him something he didn't answer.

"No I'm not." He said coolly.

Luna scowled at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Gill what is wrong with you?" She narrowed her gaze at him. "You've been acting weird ever since that new farmer came to the island."

Gill frowned softly and felt his cheeks redden slightly. "It's none of your business." He remarked and turned back toward his door. He walked inside, not waiting for her to reply, and closed his door. He sighed softly and set the box of tomatoes on the dining room table. He looked down at the red veggie-fruits and frowned softly. There was nothing going on…nothing going on between him and Angela. They were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. He knew that better than anything.

With a sigh, Gill flopped down in one of the dining room chairs. He moved a finger over the table, frowning in thought. There was nothing about Angela that should appeal to him. She was a play-it-by-ear girl who had no order. He was all about order. She was an airhead, he was level headed.

"Nothing appealing at all…" He muttered softly. "She's naive on top of it all also." He said a loud and looked up at his ceiling. He sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair before standing. He needed something to get his mind off of things.

Gill walked to his front door and stepped outside when he checked to make sure Luna was no longer there. He walked out to the main street and looked at the buildings. He sighed softly as he walked. The weather channel had said there was a typhoon on the way. He had never liked storms, he'd never really liked rain really. He liked warm weather. But he'd risk getting stuck in the rain because he was going to go warn Angela about the storm that was coming. As he walked past town hall, his father opened the front door and called out to him. Gill turned and saw Luna standing behind his father, her mouth in a line but her eyes gleaming with triumph.

"We need to discuss something Gill." Mayor Hamilton said, his fun loving face in a serious look as he stepped out of the way to allow Gill to come inside. Gill frowned softly as he glanced at Luna as he passed.

"Now, you'll listen to me." Luna said with a look of seriousness, the only thing that gave her away, was the tone of a winner in her voice.

* * *

><p>Angela frowned as she looked around the bar. She glanced up at the clock, the hands reading six o'clock. Normally Gill and she would meet there at five to have a drink and talk. Why was he late? Angela frowned deeply and propped an elbow up on the table and leaned against her hand. She'd worked all day but had gone out of her way to take a bath and dress in nice clean clothes just to come spend time with Gill.<p>

As she sighed and was about to stand she heard Luke's voice past the pulsing music. "Him and Luna are getting married!" Luke exclaimed. Angela turned her head and looked at the blue haired carpenter as he talked to Owen who was sipping from a cocktail glass.

"I don't believe it man." Owen said. "He's got a thing for Angie, not Luna. Why would he marry her?"

Angela frowned but felt a blush cross her cheeks. Owen normally called her Angie, but who had a thing for her? "Dude I'm telling you!" Luke whined.

A beautiful red haired women walked over to Luke and Owen's table, her hips swaying as she walked. She was gorgeous with the perfect bust, perfect hips, perfect _everything_. Her name was Selena and she was a belly dancer from Toucan Island off the coast of the town. She and Luke had a secret relationship that wasn't very secret. The red haired, violet eyed women eyed her lover with a half hungry half irritated look. "What's this I hear about someone and Luna getting married?"

Owen smiled brilliantly up at Selena. "Oh Luke was just joking around." Luke snorted and grinned like a goof up at his "secret" girlfriend.

"I'm not joking!" He said.

"Ok ok, let's say you're not joking." Kathy said as she moved to the table, having been listening to the ending of the conversation. "Who's Luna marrying?"

Angela leaned forward toward the group, trying to hear the name. What she did hear knocked her breath out of her.

"Gill." Luke said with a wide smile. "Gill and Luna are going to get married."

Angela, for some reason, felt tears building in her eyes as she stood abruptly, knocking her chair back and on to the ground. The crash of the chair hitting the ground caused Luke, Selena, and Kathy to jump, Owen having seen her. "Angie?" The blacksmith said. "Are you ok?"

Angela hardly heard his voice as the other looked at her. She felt a tear threaten to spill out. "I…I've gotta go…" She said and made a bee line for the door. When it opened she looked up and came face to face with Gill. She looked at him, her breath catching.

"Angela?" Gill's smooth voice ran over her, but instead of its normal warmth, it slid across her skin like ice water. His expression was emotionless, but there was a concerned and sad look in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Angela." A chipper voice came from Gill's side. Angela finally realized that a beaming Luna was stuck to Gill's side. "It's so good to see you." Luna said and smiled brightly. The pink haired girl saw the tears in Angela's eyes and frowned softly. "What's wrong?"

Angela shook her head slowly, silence filling the air. She slowly stopped shaking her head and choked back her tears as she smiled half-heartedly to Luna and Gill. "C-…" She cleared her throat. "Congrats…" She said and moved around the couple, keeping her eyes down. She exited the bar and when she was out, she started to run. She ran hard and fast, ignoring the ache in her legs. When near her home she finally let the tears spill out. She sobbed and dropped to her knees at the bottle of the slope leading up to her house. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Angela…" A soft voice said and Angela looked up to see the Harvest Goddess standing over her. But something was wrong, instead of a solid form the Harvest Goddess was transparent, her beautiful features twisted slightly with pain. "Help…Angela…help…us…" The Harvest Goddess said, her voice choking out. She sobbed softly. "Save…us…" The Harvest Goddess disappeared in a burst of blue and gold light. Angela panted softly as she looked wide eyed at where the Harvest Goddess had been.

The goddess' words echoing in the air like a threat.

_Save…us…_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Well? Did you like it? I'm still trying to figure out what's happening to the Harvest Goddess and everyone but I'll find something. Hope you liked it! remember REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11: Warmth of the Heart

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry its been so long! I've been fighting with school and now I'm sick! I'm gonna die X0X, well...not really but still! Lol! Please forgive me for taking sooooo long to update! I promise to pay more attention to this story! I swear this too you!**

**Also, I'll try and focus on my other story too, ya know, _Close Your Eyes, _yeah that one! I like how the second movement is coming out, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also I'm gonna be working on my _Pokey Game _story and I'm gonna write a new story between White and Black. I won't give it all away but I will sy it'll be a romance (obviously) and yeah. That's it. I can't give you everything! Lol! Anyways! I love you all! I hope you're still with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon game franchise nor any of the characters in this story. Rights remain with Natsume and other creators!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Warmth of the Heart

_Save…us…_

Angela laid in bed, mulling over what to do. What had happened to the Harvest Goddess? Why had she come to _her _and asked _her _for help? Angela sighed softly and rolled out of bed. She stood and looked forward, not really seeing anything as she stood there. She shifted from foot to foot. She eventually, after a long while shook her head slowly. "I'm crazy…" She whispered before falling back on her bed. She looked at her ceiling, her hand on her forehead. _I'm crazy… _Her mind repeated.

She frowned softly. And then there was the stuff with Gill and Luna getting engaged… What the hell was that about really? Angela felt a lump form in her throat as she flopped over to face the wall. Why had this happened? She felt like crying but she just couldn't bring up the energy too. She sighed softly and felt tears brim her eyes. "God damnit…" She whispered. Then, there was a soft knock on the door. Angela frowned deeply and stood, wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath as she walked toward the door and opened it to find someone she hadn't expected to see standing on her door step.

* * *

><p>Gill paced back and forth in the men's restroom of Brass Bar, trying to mull over what the hell had just happened. Why in the hell had Luna gone to his father!? He didn't even want to marry her! She was spoiled and a total brat! He pushed a hand through his hair and growled before slamming his fist into one of the bathroom stalls. "God damnit!" He growled again.<p>

The door to the men's room opened and Owen stuck his head in. "Hey Gill can I have a word with ya?" The blacksmith asked. Gill snorted and waved him in.

"What is it?" Gill asked, a little on the rude side which made Owen scowl.

"It's about Angela." Gill froze at the mention of her name. He looked up at Owen and frowned slightly.

"What about her…?" He asked his voice softer. He sat down with his back pressed to the wall.

Owen sighed and sat beside him. "Well…she left like the devil was chasing her and well, I'm worried. I know you and her are close so, why don't you go after her?" Owen looked at him and Gill frowned softly, looking down at his hands.

"She won't want to see me…" Gill whispered. "She'd rather see someone like you, someone strong. Not a dick like me."

Owen snorted a laugh and clapped Gill on the back roughly, making Gill cough. "Really man? You can't see it? That girl has it bad for you man!" Owen laughed harder and Gill felt his cheeks redden.

"She does not!"

"She does." Owen said when he stopped laughing. He smiled warmly at Gill. "Trust me man, I see the way she looks at you." He leaned over and whispered, "And I see the way you look at her. You both have feelings for each other so go make things right."

Gill blushed deeper and sighed. "I'll never get past Luna." He said and scowled. Owen chuckled again and stood, grinning down at Gill.

"Let me and Kathy take care of Luna." Owen winked and grinned brighter. "Go get your girl man!" Owen exclaimed and stepped out of the restroom. Gill blinked slightly, alone once again.

"I will never understand that guy." He muttered ad stood. He stuck his head out of the bathroom and watched Kathy tie a blindfold on Luna. What the hell!? He silently snuck out and headed for the front door.

"Are you sure this is a tradition?" Luna asked. "You never did this when you got engaged."

Kathy laughed and started to turn Luna in circles. "Yes I did, you were just never here to see it." She said and turned to Gill. Kathy smiled and winked at him and Gill smiled back at her, slipping out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"Angela…" She stared into those blue depths, taken aback. He was soaking wet and panting, as if he'd just run a marathon. There was mud on his shoes and his blonde hair was disheveled.<p>

"Gill…" Her voice came out as a whisper. "What are you doing here…?" She whispered again. "You should be with your…fiancée." She looked away, pained to say that final word.

Gill stood to his normal height, still panting slightly. "Yeah, I should be…that is, if I even wanted to marry her." HE scowled softly and stepped into the house. He slipped off his muddy shoes and left them near the door. "Which I don't." He continued. He looked Angela square in the eyes. "I don't want to marry her. I despise her." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

Angela gulped softly and watched him, too scared to look away from his eyes. "Then why…? Why are you two engaged…?" She sounded needy, and broken. She felt the lump in her throat get bigger, choking her as she fought back tears. "Why…?" She whispered again, only now looking away, her eyes falling on the ground, staring at her bare feet.

"My father's idea…" Gill said softly. "Luna went to him with the proposition. I tried to fight it but…" His voice trailed off. He reached a hand out slowly. "Come here…please… I'm cold."

Angela inhaled sharply and blushed. "I'll get you a towel." She said and moved to turn away when Gill grabbed her elbow.

"No…" He whispered and pulled her back against him. The water from his shirt soaked into hers and made her shiver. "Please Angela…let me hold you… I made sound selfish but please…please give me your warmth… if only just for tonight…" He whispered in her ear, his voice sounding just as broken as hers and the sound of it made Angela break. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck in one swift motion, knocking them both off balance. Gill landed on his rump, Angela hugging him around the neck and sobbing into his chest from between his legs. Gill smoothed her hair down softly rocked her back and forth. "I'm so sorry…" He said, tears burning his own eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered back and looked at him. Gill frowned sadly as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks like molasses. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward, needing her, all of her. He pressed his lips to hers and lost himself to the bliss he had only once found in his dreams…

And it hit them both. When their lips made contact it was like alight was switched on. They both gasped and looked at one another, both understanding full and well what had just happened. That charge, the pull, the need…

…the love…

It was once only found in their dreams. Angela's lower lip trembled as she fully looked at Gill, linking him to her dark knight. "Gill." She whispered, and he was one her again, mashing their lips together, taking all her warmth and replacing it with his own. And she was lost, both losing themselves in one another.

* * *

><p>Angela curled close to Gill from under her blanket, her head on his chest. They were intertwined, her leg was draped over his, his arm around her, holding her to him, and her arm was stretched out across his chest, which one of his hands held. She inhaled the scent of cinnamon and rain, relaxing ever the more against him. "Gill…" She whispered, half asleep.<p>

"Yes…" He said back, and she smiled when she heard his words through his chest. His heartbeat was strong and steady and it was lulling her slowly to sleep, like a metronome.

"I…" She began and nibbled her lip. What would he say? How would he react? "I love you…" She whispered and listened to his intake of breath. Oh god…he was upset…

"Say it again…" His words caught her by surprise. She leaned up and looked at him, resting her chin on his chest. He was staring at her with wide eyes, his face red. "Please say it again…" He whispered.

Angela inhaled softly and whispered, "I love you Gill…" She watched his eyes close as he inhaled again, his mouth twitching softly into a smile.

"I love you too Angela…" He whispered back and looked at her. Angela felt her heart warm slightly at his and she couldn't stop herself, she leaned up and kissed Gill softly on the lips.

She rested her head back on his chest and looked at the ceiling. She frowned softly, lightly. She sat up and threw her legs over of the bed. "Angela? You ok?" Gill asked, concerned.

"There's something I have to do." She said and looked at him, determination in her eyes. Her spark was back, and now she felt like she could do what needed to be done. "Gill, will you help me?" She asked lightly and gill blinked.

"With anything." He said.

Angel nodded. "Good… because we've got to save this island and a goddess."

* * *

><p><strong>I liked writing this chapter. I had to stop myself from writing the lemon, considering I listed this story under T and not M (Curses! T0T) anyways! So, Angela and Gill finally understand that they love each other. What will happen with Luna finds out? And what about the goddess and the island!? Will they save it!? Is FInn wearing any pants!?<strong>

**Lol stay tuned :3**

**R&R!**


End file.
